Una nueva vida en Tokio
by Miss-Boulder-Dono
Summary: Syaoran viaja a Tokio, donde comenzara una nueva vida y conocerá personas realmente interesantes.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me corresponden son propiedad de CLAMP. Yo solo les manipulo la personalidad.**

**1**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba un joven de ojos color miel y cabellos castaños observando como el avión avanzaba por la pista, sacó una caja de chicles de su pantalón, según él, para evitar que sus oídos se tapasen en lo que el avión alcanzaba fuerza y velocidad, miro la hora en su celular y procuro apagarlo, lo que menos deseaba era interferir en la frecuencia del piloto, y que el 'bicho gigante' como lo llamaba (al avión), cayera en picada al mar o la selva, ¡Ave María purísima! Se colocó el cinturón bien ajustado, trago saliva con dificultad, lo mejor sería tratar de calmarse.<p>

-Señores pasajeros, estamos iniciando un despegue hacía la ciudad de Tokio, por favor mantenga abrochado su cinturón de seguridad, coloque su asiento en posición vertical para iniciar el ascenso, en caso de emergencia caerán las máscaras de oxígeno, que usted deberá colocar sobre su nariz y boca, en caso de caer al mar, los salvavidas se encuentran en la parte inferior de su asiento, este avión cuenta con 3 salidas de emergencia, recuerde que la salida más cercana puede estar detrás de usted…-dijo la azafata, ahora si el muchacho comenzó a sudar frío, su corazón retumbaba como los tambores del **Mapalé*** ,se le erizaron los vellos de la piel, ¡Jesús, María y José! Y dicen que son seguros, si miras el programa de televisión **'Mayday: catástrofes aéreas'* **verás DEMASIADAS formas de que estos aparatos se caigan, pensó, el pánico y los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo, recordó aquel ejercicio para calmarse; inhala por la nariz y bota el aire sutilmente por la boca, está bien, lo intentare, tranquilo Syaoran, relájate, se dijo internamente, pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe señora, pero este es mi asiento- reclamo suavemente una chica de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

-Lo siento, pero yo llegue primero- respondió descaradamente la mujer.

-Esto, señor me podría ayudar-llamo a un azafato.

-Si, en que puedo servirle- le respondió amablemente el joven.

-Lo que pasa es este **mí **asiento- dijo señalando el lugar de la señora.

-Porque no llego antes-se defendió la vieja.

-Porque la vi que estaba dormida y me daba cosa despertarla-sonrió la muchacha ante semejante mastodonte de grasa, que en vez de ocupar un asiento, ocupaba el doble, lo bueno es que la señora de al lado era demasiado flaca y no podía notarlo, para colmo de males se daba el lujo de molestarse.

-Señora , con todo el respeto del mundo, la señorita compro su silla, la cual viene numerada en el momento en que se vende el tiquete- el pobre hombrecillo parecía como una diminuta hormiga, amenazada con ser aplastada por un manatí, que digo manatí, por una ballena, que digo ballena, por nada más y nada menos que ¡Willy! En estos momentos es donde reflexionas y te preguntas ¿Dónde estará aquel jovencillo? ¿Quizá haya muerto aplastado? Son cosas que nunca sabremos.

La doña se paró con mal genio, le lanzo una mirada despectiva a la hermosa chica, quien nada más sonreía tímidamente, esperando que evacuara su espacio. Cuándo tuvo el asiento libre, procuró sentarse, en serio le dolía un poco haberla molestado, pero las cosas son como tenían que ser.

La ojiverde sonrió y estiro su cuerpo acomodando su silla, a su lado una señora de unos 50 años más o menos, parecía realmente incomoda. (n/a: estaban en las sillas de 3 personas…es que se lo mande a mi prima y se confundió un poco)

Se podía decir que todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que sintió a la persona de al lado removerse en su silla, ¿Pánico a volar? Tal vez, sin embargo la mujer comenzó a sacarse las prendas, por un momento se le paso la loca idea de que llegaría a quedar en ropa interior o incluso llegar a desnudarse, se sacudió la cabeza, tratando de eliminar aquellos pensamientos ¡Por Kami-sama ella podría ser tu madre! Se reprendió internamente, a la vez que los tonos rojizos poblaban sus mejillas, decidió que lo mejor sería mirar por la ventanilla, ya iban bien arriba y casi no se podían distinguir las diminutas casas en la distancia.

-Muchacho-llamo su compañera de asiento.

-¿Si?-pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos ¡Por Dios! Se avergonzaba de lo que minutos atrás había estado pensando.

-Podría poner los pequeños conductos de aire para mí- más que una petición sonó como una afirmación, el castaño asintió débilmente, luego de haberle quitado el conducto de aire, seguía dándose aire con una revista del avión.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto una voz a su lado.

-¿Me ve bien?- ironizo, aun así la chica no capto el mensaje.

-Pues sí, usted tiene un look…Por así decirlo, 'casual' – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¿Será estúpida? Pensó Syaoran.

-Podemos intercambiar lugares, si usted lo desea-continuo la chica, pero al notar la mirada que le mandaba la mujer y anticipando a lo que podría decir se apresuró a contestar- Digo, así tendrá el pasillo y no se sentirá tan apretada.

La mujer ya estaba roja como un tomate, luego de examinar de arriba abajo a su compañera, asintió y sin decir más se levantó del asiento intercambiando lugares.

-Hola- le dijo la chica de ojos jade al chico que no apartaba los ojos de la ventanilla, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho intentaba perderse en sus pensamientos- ¡Menudo día!- hablo estirándose de brazos, trataba de entablar una conversación, porque en estas 4 horas de viaje, Sakura Kinomoto se aburriría muchísimo, al parecer el chico era indiferente a su plática, saco un libro el cual se disponía a leer, la chica miro el nombre de la autora y lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Es un libro de Anna Godbersen? –pregunto esperanzada de que el chico respondiese.

-Si- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, por lo menos le había dicho algo, pensó ella.

-¿Es la saga de 'latidos'?- hablo de nuevo, estaba vez no hizo pausas- esa la leí el verano pasado, son unos libros muy interesantes y bastantes románticos ¿a qué si? Lo malo es que nunca terminaban bien, aunque para hacer una saga es necesario tener un punto de partida, un punto de partida no, digo algo como referencia, referencia tampoco, como tener el bicho de la duda y la curiosidad- se estaba poniendo nerviosa, el chico la ignoraba olímpicamente, sonrió con timidez, saco de su bolso un mp4, quizá lo mejor sería escuchar música.

Por fin se cansó, la verdad es que era un poco molesta, pero una parte, muy pequeña en su interior, le agradaba que continuara hablando, así lo mantenía entretenido un poco con sus ocurrencias y sus trabalenguas, echó una mirada disimulada a la castaña, la cual se disponía a sacar algo de su bolso, detallo su perfil, su pequeña nariz fileña, sus ojos color esmeralda, su boca un poco carnosa, que en esos momentos tuvo necesidad de probar, dirigió su mirada a sus pies, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, se sonrojo violentamente , paso sus manos por la cara para tratar de disimular el color en su rostro.

¡Aquí estas! Se dijo internamente por haber encontrado el aparato, sonrió y se colocó los audífonos, lo trato de prender, pero fue inútil, al parecer el tonto de su hermano le había agotado la batería, suspiró derrotada, por suerte tenía una pantalla en el asiento de enfrente con la cual se podía entretener.

Trato de concentrarse en el libro, pero la persona que tenía al lado estaba inquieta, la veía hundir todos los botones de la pantalla, qué tenían enfrente para pasar el rato. Al parecer no tenía ni idea del idioma mandarín, por seguridad de que no ocasionara un daño, decidió que era mejor ayudarla ¿A él que le importaba si le hacían pagarlo? Se dijo, pero una parte de sí mismo no lo apoyaba, estaba como desconectada de su cerebro y actuaba con independencia.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo cortésmente, por algo en su familia lo habían educado como un caballero, la chica desconcertada se giró a verlo, un sonrojo se apodero de su cara, asintió y le explico el problema.

El chico le explico para que servían cada una de las opciones, para la televisión, la música, ver en línea el vuelo, juegos, pero todo resultaba en vano ya que no entendía ni una sola palabra de aquel idioma.

-Gracias de todos modos- respondió ella resignada, hinco sus codos sobre el brazo de la silla y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos, serían las 4 horas de viaje más aburridas que iba a tener. Quizá lo mejor sería tratar de dormir.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- pregunto el chico sin saber porque había comenzado a hablar, de cierta forma le incomodaba un poco que la chica estuviese tan callada.

-Kinomoto Sakura- respondió con energía, mientas una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

-Li Xao lang- sonrió ofreciéndole la mano, la cual Sakura acepto gustosa.

-Mucho gusto-Respondieron ambos a la vez.

Luego de un par de conversaciones triviales, Sakura comenzó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, dio un par de cabezadas, que no pasaron desapercibidas por Syaoran, y no es que estuviera aburrida, al contrario la voz ronca y varonil la ponían extrañamente en un estado de relajación, tal cual como un narrador narra un cuento, ósea no es decir, ¡Oye habla para que me duerma! Porque es de muy mala educación, pero le agradaba la compañía del chico, la hacía sentir en paz.

Y sin darse cuenta Morfeo la rapto y se la llevó al mundo de los sueños, no supo en que momento apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, ni en qué momento él la cubrió con su chaqueta, puesto que la vieja de al lado seguía con los calores de la menopausia y tenía los tres conductos totalmente abiertos, ni en el momento en el que aterrizaron, solo sintió como la llamaban y jalaban débilmente por las ropas.

-Kinomoto- la llamaban.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto a la vez que despertaba.

-Ya llegamos-le dijo él levantándose de su asiento y estirando sus piernas-¿Te alcanzo el equipaje de mano?

En esos momentos quiso que el viaje fuera más extenso,quiso seguir dormida en los hombros de Syaoran, quiso que el tiempo se detuviese,quiso que los baños no fueran tan angostos y sucios. Lo más raro de todo era que no quería poner pie en tierra, bueno esos 3 días en Hong kong la supieron convertir en la 'mata de la flojera', ahora tocaba volver a la realidad, eso la deprimía un poco,era como pasar de domingo a lunes.

-No traigo, no es mucha la ropa que me lleve, recuerdas que te dije que me gane un viaje a Hong Kong por un par de días-sonrió.

-Bueno es que las chicas siempre llevan ropa extra por si acaso pasa un imprevisto-bromeo.

Era totalmente cierto,los viajes con su madre y sus hermanas era un martirio, por ser él 'el hombre de la casa' le tocaba cargar las maletas,contando cada dos valijas por 5 mujeres daba un total de 'un Syaoran con musculitos', ¿Qué pasa? No era muy vanidoso que digamos, más de una vez su madre le obligo ir al gimnasio, donde por cierto los hombres con músculos gigantes, eso que sientes que si los tocas van a reventar, lo miraban como un bicho raro,como un pobre diablo, con los brazos escuálidos y de gelatina, sencillamente pasaba de esos, lo suyo no era hacer pesas, él amaba el fútbol y el atletismo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto curiosa.

-Soy el único varón de entre 4 hermanas, mi padre murió cuando yo era un niño-contesto-aquí entre nos, me entero de muchas cosas.

Sonrió, la verdad era que Li le sabia sacarle muchas sonrisas, aunque él dijese que era un torpe con las chicas, con ella actuaba con naturalidad. Terminaron de salir del avión y se dispusieron a recoger su equipaje.

-Oye Li, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- esta pregunta sí que lo había mandado a home ron, había pensado que sería una de esas personas agradables que conoces una vez y nunca más vuelves a saber de ellas, esta chica era una caja de sorpresas.

-Si el destino así lo quiere, nos volveremos a ver Kinomoto- sonrió.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

**Mapalé:** ritmo musical propio de la costa caribe colombiana. Conserva características musicales típicamente africanas.

**Mayday:catástrofes aéreas:** programa de NatGeo.

Dejame un review para sobrevivir.


End file.
